One Night at Freddy's
by DJ-Blowjobs
Summary: A girl attempts to spend a night at the new (but recently closed) Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


"Why do you think they closed it down? It's been open for like a few weeks!" I felt bad for trying to eavesdrop, but I wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Because, didn't you hear? A few kids went missing, and there's rumors that the robots try to attack people. It'd be weird if they didn't close it down." This voice belonged to a male, his voice was condescending towards the other.

"Which one attacked someone? I don't want to do this if i'm gonna get mauled by a colorful robot animal… This is just a bad idea in general, what if we get caught?" A different girl said this. "This isn't worth being arrested over."

"We won't get caught, we'll just hide out for the night. No one even goes in there anymore!" More complaints ringed from the others. "God, you're all such babies! What do you think is gonna happen anyways?!"

"I just think it's a bad idea. We'd basically be breaking into a crime scene, and my parents don't even let me go out when it's dark. I'm not gonna risk the trouble, man."

I knew what they were talking about. Everyone's been talking about it, daring each other. It had almost become a joke, talking about breaking into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Even I discussed it at one point, but like the other times, we simply laughed it off. These guys weren't going to do it anyways, no one was. I had had enough of their conversation, backing away from the corner. I could feel myself stumble and crash into the lockers behind me.

"What the hell was that?" I heard footsteps, a girl poked her head over the edge. "...How long have you been there?"

"I-I… No-not that long." I stutter, slowly standing up. "I came from down the hall."

"Liar. You've been listening to us this whole time, haven't you?" She stalked closer to me, her blonde hair was tightly pulled into a ponytail. Her face reminded me of a mouse, "What did you hear?"

"Uuum, I just heard what everyone's talking about. You're not really going to break into the place, no one is!" Another one of the group walked over. "It's just a dumb kids' restaurant! The robots probably aren't even turned on."

"How would you even know?"

"I'm just assuming. Why would they keep them on if they're just going to toss them out? There's really nothing in there."

"Well, if you're so sure of that, then why don't you try to get in?" The girl sneered at me. "You said it yourself, it's just a dumb restaurant."

"Because I don't want to get arrested, dummy! Besides, the doors are probably locked anyways so idiots can't get in and trash the place. What would even be the point of going in?"

"Think about it," The boy said, "What would be more creepy than spending a night in a place full of huge plastic robots? Not to mention the whole kid disappearances! You'd have to have nerves of steel to stay in a place like that."

"No you don't. What's so scary about broken kiddie bots? It's not like the person who took the kids is even in there. It'd be like walking through an empty haunted house attraction, pointless and boring. Besides, the place isn't even meant to be scary. It was for little kids!"

"Then prove it isn't scary. Spend a night at the place, we'll get you in and everything. We'll even come and get you out." The girl crosses her arms, "You can brag about how empty and non-scary it is afterwards, and who would argue? You would have actually stayed there."

I could feel heat bristle in my throat. What did they even think would happen! "Fine! I'll stay the night there just to prove there's nothing in there, tonight! I'll meet you at the front of the building."

They were late. The air was hot and humid, and I've been standing here for at least an hour. They were suppose to open the doors for me at 10:30, but it was around 11:50 right now. I could book it. I could leave and pretend I got into the building without them. They wouldn't be able to call me out on my lie unless they went in themselves, but I know they won't do that. I checked my watch, it was 11:53.

Do it. Run off and tell them you got inside the next day. A little voice in the back of my head nags me. They're not even here, go!

Running away wasn't an option anymore, as I could see them riding through the parking lot on their bikes. The mousy girl stopped in front of me, 3 other kids were behind her.

"Oh, so you really were serious about this. We didn't think you'd be here, let alone before we got here." She speaks with a snobby tone. I wish I could punch her in her weird looking nose.

"Of course I was serious. At least I wasn't late like you all. You know, if you want to be right about things, you could come at the expected time." I say, poking a finger into her chest. "Aren't you gonna get those doors open for me? I want to hurry up and get this over with."

"Yeah, yeah." A boy walks past us, and starts using things on the lock. "Just give us a few minutes. God, you're really eager to get into this place."

"I just want to prove you wrong, because I know i'm right." My uniform jacket feels heavy with sweat, "I'm wasting a perfectly good night of sleep for this, you know."

There was a clicking sound behind me. The boy had gotten the door lock open, and pushed one of the double doors. It opened without resistance, and I could feel a soft breeze from inside blowout. I looked at my watch, 11:59. The girl gave me a snarky look.

"Well, aren't you gonna go in?"

I scowled and turned around, slowly walking into the building. The linoleum was checkered, and reflected my body. I could hear the kids chuckling behind me, the mousy girl stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Have fun. We'll come pick you up at 6:30, on time this time." She shut the doors, the lock clicking as they walked away.

"Bitch." I hiss, glancing around the pizzeria.

I was alone in this place now. It was 12:00, and I just had to stay in here for 6 hours… Easy. I could see tables in front of me, party hats were stacked for a birthday that would never happen. I took a second to adjust to the silence, which made a loud ringing sound in my ears. The flashlight on my belt recently had its batteries replaced. I was prepared for this.

"I guess you could say I'm ready for Freddy." I giggled to myself, glancing at one of the cheesy posters featuring the robotic bear. "Man, that was terrible. Note to self, don't make puns when you're alone."

I clicked the light on, shining it around the room. There was a room down at the end, I think that one is suppose to be Kids Cove. The Prize Corner was to the right of me, and the Game Area was over in the far right corner. I never really liked the new pizzeria, it was too colorful. Not that color is bad, just I thought the people that designed it overdid it. The old building was bland, but I could remember it. I only went there a few times when I was really little. I wonder if they have the old robots… I walked farther in, continuing to take in my surroundings. I shined my light on the main stage.

Freddy and Co. were there, of course. Bonnie and Chica stood on either side of him, shining like the plastic toys they were. A sign hung down over them; "Happy Birthday". It was cute, I will admit that. The Toys looked so different from the ones I remembered. Bonnie had probably changed the most, but Chica looked really different too. I felt kind of sad over that fact. Chica had always looked a bit, monstrous, I guess. But she was my favorite, probably because she was the only girl in the band. I don't reminisce any longer, and travel down towards the Game Area.

There were presents stacked up, a tiny carousel with four ridable animals was shifted off to the side. The animals reminded me of the original bots, a red fox, yellow chicken, brown bear, and purple bunny. I give myself a disappointed sigh. Duh, they're based off of them! There was a tiny robot over by the balloons, mostly near the corner. It looked like a little boy, and held a sign that said "Balloons!". A permanent smile was plastered on his face, and his design gives me a sick feeling in my stomach. I really don't like this one. The Balloon Boy, that was what this one was called. They didn't have him over at the old pizzeria, he was brand new. His blue eyes stare forward, ignoring me completely, but to be honest I'm glad he wasn't looking at me. I spend a few embarrassing minutes trying to get on the carousel, but it's too small for me to fit. They might as well hang up a sign that says "No fun for big kids".

I decide to go into the Kids Cove next. I haven't actually seen what the new Foxy looks like, and I've heard they changed him completely. The room is dark, really really dark. I flick my light around the room, reading the posters. There's a picture of the new Foxy, completely white with a pink snout and red makeup. It looks like a clown, which i'm a bit uneasy about. There's streamers on the wall, stains of bodily fluids on the floor. This was the room for toddlers, after all. I hear soft static noises in the corner, and shine my light over it.

The new Foxy doesn't look kid-friendly anymore…

It's body was completely torn apart, it's metal skeleton being mostly shown. I didn't expect it and panic, dropping my flashlight on the floor. Breathing a bit, I bend down and pick my flashlight back up. It's still there, staring into space. The static must be coming from it, obviously. I don't waste another second near it, and run back into the main part of the building.

The Prize Corner looks normal. There's a colorful box off to the side, a desk, and shelves filled with stuffed animals based off of the robots. I would take one, but I think i've taken enough risks tonight by breaking into here. There's a music box softly playing "My Grandfather's Clock", and I can't open the box.

I've explored this part enough. I glance at my watch, 12:30. It's still early into the night, and I only have 5 hours and 30 minutes to go. Hooray for progress I guess. I head towards the main hall, and hear a soft swiveling sound. Shivers traveled up my spine as I turn around and flash my light around the room. There's a glob of saliva in my throat as I shine it on the stage. The rabbit's head moved, it's been turned slightly towards me. My breath shutters, and I gnaw on my lip. Maybe the bots are on… I don't hear anymore sounds, so I go down the hall.

There's just bathrooms, a door is at the end though. I go over to open it, but notice an orange light down the end of the hall… Is someone else here? I abandon my interest with the door and head over, passing the party rooms. The opening is wide, the top towers a few feet over me. There's TVs in the corner, and the room smells horrible. A Freddy suit sits behind the desk, I think the smell is coming from it. I slowly edged towards it, my nose burns. I lean over the papers, and wrap my fingers around the sides of the mask. There's a loud fleshy rip as I pull it off.

The smell of rot and death fills the room, I can fill bile rise in my mouth as bits of skin hang from the bottom of the mask. There's meaty suction as a head falls out of it. I throw the head and stumble back. I lose control, and start to vomit on the floor. My insides feel like they're on fire, the room is dizzy. There's a goddamn dead body in here! I take a few deep breaths, standing up and wiping excess puke from my mouth. I swallow a few times, gripping my head. Maybe this is just a prank? Maybe they came in before I got here and placed that there? I decide to inspect the desk, ignoring the smell of rotten flesh as I look through papers. It's just agreements and company policy things, a Freddy head is about to fall off the side, and there's a Toy Bonnie figurine by a metal fan.

I pick up the Freddy head. It looks like it's meant to be worn, the faux fur is greasy and it smells old. It was a probably a spare head from the old restaurant. I slide it on over my own head, the top of it presses against my skull heavily. It's hard to breathe in as well, but I could see out of it. I take it off, hugging it to my chest. There's two large vents on the sides of the room. Neither of them have covers and there's buttons to trigger a light. A camera tablet is near the opening of the right one, along with some red smears and a few teeth. The tablet doesn't work, it's too cracked and static flickers on it. I can make out a layout of the building in the corner though. The vents lead into Party room 1 or 2, and the door at the end of the hall is the Parts and Services room. That one was sort of obvious, it had a sign on the door.

I pick up the tablet, sliding my fingers against the cracks. It changes the room, but I can hardly make it out. I think it's the main hall, and it doesn't look any different. I hit the screen, and a light turns on for a second.

The Parts and Services room door is open.

It wasn't open when I was there… It was closed, I know it was. Did something go in there? Maybe it just wasn't shut very well and it swung open. I think to myself, staring at the screen. Or maybe something came out of it.

There's small thumping noises echoing around the building, the silence only making the sounds louder. They're moving, aren't they. Where are they going, they can't be coming for me right? I set the Freddy head down, and grab my flashlight. I should expect to see something down there as rhythmic steps get more obvious. Hesitantly, I click my light on.

The older bots were always a bit scary, but it's amazing what being torn apart will do to a robot. My body shivers in genuine fright as the old Foxy model stands a few feet from the doorway. The light reflects off it's glassy eyes. I drop my flashlight and attempt to run back, only to slip on my own puke. My head makes contact with the edge of the desk, a throbbing pain makes it way throughout my body. I can hear it's steps speed up as it charges over. In a dizzy panic, I grab the desk fan and back towards the left air vent.

It nearly leaps into the room, it's jaw is hanging slightly lopsided and wide open. It gives out a metallic screech as it dives towards me, landing at my feet. I drop down, trying to crawl into the vent. It grabs my shoe, dragging me out. My throat feels raw from screaming, I was screaming? I kick at it's hand with my free foot, but it doesn't seem to affect it much. As a last resort, I throw the desk fan at it. It socks the thing right in it's jaw, getting wrapped up in it's cord. It lets me go briefly, and I dart back into the vent. I can hear it's voice-box glitching as it says the lines programmed in it. I take the turn, and crawl out into the first Party room. Loud crashing and banging noises come from the inside of the vent. One of my shoes is missing, I can hardly breathe, and I have no idea where to go. I could hide under one of the tables, but if I get noticed, i'm basically trapped… Then again, it seems like the old Foxy is the only one that wants to attack me. The newer bots didn't go after me, maybe Foxy is just glitchy?

I could distract it with noise. Mimic footsteps or just make something loud enough for it to think i'm over there. I don't think it could fit in the vent, but maybe it got in… The banging is getting louder. It's now or never.

I take off my other shoe, and quickly slide my jacket off. I wrap it around my shoe and throw it, hearing it thud softly against the floor. I don't waste time sliding under one of the tables. I peer underneath the cloth, and watch Foxy crawl out of the vent. It's body spasms violently, launching off to where I threw my shoe. The sounds get fainter and fainter as it runs off. It didn't notice me…

I give myself a few minutes to relax and check my watch. It's 1:45 right now. My hands dig through my hair, yanking and I hide my face into my knees. My foot hurts, a lot actually. I just need to spend a few more hours here, then I can go home and never worry about this place again. I lost my flashlight, so I should get back into the office to retrieve it, maybe the desk fan too or even the head. I check under the cloth, no robots in sight.

Slowly, I slink out of my hiding place, gazing around the room for a moment. Still nothing, but I can hear things moving out there. There's a loud shifting sound, are they moving things? I need to get back my flashlight, and then I can head to the doors and leave. I'll just say I stayed the entire night, and left at 6. I can barely walk, my ankle feels like it's been compressed. I check into the hall, no one is there. My jacket and shoe is gone, I guess something picked it up. The office is empty, the desk has been toppled over. The fan's been crushed and bent. My flashlight is by the Freddy head on the floor.

I limp over, picking both things up. The tablet has been completely shattered now, the screen isn't even on anymore. If anything bothers me, I'll just throw the head at them and hope it slows them down enough. I start making my way to the main room, trying not to make any noise. My light makes a small path for me to follow, the occasional thumping noise makes me freeze. Putting weight on my foot just gives me unbearable pain, so I'm not the fastest right now. The Parts and Services room door is still open, but I can't see or hear anything inside.

I can't see in the dark, my eyes haven't adjusted. It feels like i'm groping around in a bottomless pit. I'm too scared to use my flashlight. Maybe I could hide inside the parts room, shut the door and wait out the night… Yeah, I should do that. Quietly, I crawl through the door, closing it behind me. A small glimmer of light sneaks into the room. It's still silent in the room, but I can hear things thunking on the other side of the door. My heart pounds in my chest.

I take a deep breath, rubbing my ankle a bit to try and lessen the pain in my foot. The air in here is stale, and reeks of bodily rot. I sit down, still facing the door. There's something standing near the bathrooms, it's big but I can't make out which bot it might be. I hear a creaking sound behind me, and something hard hovering above my head. There's a ripping motion as my head is yanked back, my flashlight and the Freddy head tumble from my hands. I flail around in the air, trying to keep my mouth shut to prevent anymore coming into the room. My body flings back and forth as I wrestle against the thing holding me, it's grip loosens, digging it's fingers through my hair. I tug forwards, straining through the pain that's running through my head. My socks slips against the floor, I can't step away.

Tears brim my eyes, I start to whining loudly, kicking at it's legs. It pulls hard, I pull my head back. There's a loud tearing sound, it's pulling my hair out. I flip my head back. A shock of intense pain flairs though my body, and I fall to the floor. I look up to the thing that was holding me, and see slivers of my hair wrapped tightly in it's palm. A thick piece of my scalp is hanging, there's light bits of blood hitting the floor. It looks a bit stunned, and I quickly get up, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. I shove the door open, darting down the hall and barely avoiding a towering bot, I think it was Chica.

My head thunks against a table ledge, Toy Bonnie tries to grab the back of my shirt. I roll under the table. They walk over, stomping their legs as they surround the table i'm under. Voices invade my head as they all start to speak at once, blood running down my forehead from where my hair was torn off. I'm sobbing now, the table creaks as they try to lift it up. Colorful hands grasp at my legs, I twist and turn from their grips. They tightly pinch the skin as a disfigured Bonnie lifts up the table. Static and voices fill my ears as I start crying even louder.

Hands twist my body into horrible positions, my wrestling means nothing to them. My skin blisters as the blood rushes to newly formed bruises, they're dragging me to the parts room… I kick, and I scream, and I panic as they open the door. The others let go as one of them flings me, I skid against the floor as I hear a loud snap of bone as my shoulder makes contact. I slide myself to the wall, scratching until my fingernails are raw and the tips bleed. Don't let them get me, don't let them tear me apart. I can see their eyes glow in the darkness, staring at my pleading body. The last thing I hear before the bloodbath… Is the cheery voice of the mechanical bear.

"Welcome to Freddy's!"

"It's been 20 minutes, maybe she left before we got here?" Thomas asked Amanda, who had been staring at the door.

"Why would she leave? The doors were locked, there's no way she could have gotten out. You need a key to leave even if you're on the inside. She's probably asleep or something dumb like that. We just need to wait for her." The girl was nervous, twitching and rubbing her arms.

There was a loud honk as a car pulled up behind them, one of the windows rolled down. There was a man inside, frowning and glaring at the kids. "What are you two doing here?"

Amanda stared at Thomas, warning him not to say a word. The boy couldn't help himself though, and started to shake. "There's someone inside of the building! We came here to get her out, but we can't find her!" Amanda raised her hand up, then folded it into a fist to avoid hitting him.

The man stepped out of the car, he looked worried. "Did you just say that someone's in there? When did she go in?" He rushed over to the doors, ignoring the kids and trying to open the doors. "What the hell were you thinking breaking in here?!"

The two teens were frightened now, the man had opened the door and ran in. They followed after him, coming to a scene of flipped tables, torn pieces of clothing… And robots covered in dried and crusted blood. Amanda and Thomas looked over at the man, who had gone ghost white. He continued to weave through the damage, leaving them to cower at the nearly trashed restaurant. The man stopped at the Parts and Services room, staring with fear at the door. His hand skimmed over the doorknob, turning it slowly. The smell of fresh rot filled his nose as he opened it, the room was a mess.

There were chunks of flesh strewn about on the floor, teeth, organs, it reeked of urine and stale blood. An eye stared back up at him, he stepped over it towards the suit against the farthest wall. He shook his head.

"You're all horrible killers…" He said, glaring at the Bonnie and Chica models, who were, like their counterparts, covered in gore. "I wonder how quickly you got a hold of her… Poor thing."

The stuffed head slumped over gave a squishy sound as chunky flesh and blood leaked down it. "This is going to take forever to clean…"

He stood up, turning out into where Amanda and Thomas were panicking.

"This will be difficult to explain…"


End file.
